New Mariah?
by Jashomara
Summary: Mariah goes to Paris to see the Blade Breakers, but is that all she's there for? What's with her new attitude? And why is Kai acting so weird? Read and find out! Kai&Mariah&Ray FINISHED!
1. Flashback

Hi! I'm back with another story!

I've wanted to write this for along time, but I was too lazy.

Pairings are:Kai&Mariah&Ray, Tyson&Hilary, Max&Emily.

Disclaimer: I do not own any beyblade.

* * *

Mariah stared at the rain outside of the taxi window. She was in Paris, France going to visit the Bladebreakers. _Today is the day._ Mariah thought. _I have to face Ray after all these years_. She rested her head on the back of the seat and sighed. Closing her eyes briefly, she remembered what happened the last time she saw him. The day he broke her heart. It was after the Russian Tournament... 

**Flashback**

_She pulled up in her Mercedes. Closing the door, she prepared for what was about to happen. Taking a deep breath, Mariah walked into the hotel entrance. There was a lady at the registration desk typing on her computer. _

_Mariah calmly walk up to her. Resting her arm on the desk, she asked, "Um, excuse me?" the lady looked up. "Yes, how may I help you?" she smiled one of those, I-really-don't-want-to-be- here-right-now, smiles.(In other words, fake.)_

_"Can you tell me where Ray Kon's room is?" Mariah gave her a half-hearted smile. The lady typed something else on her computer. "What was the last name? Kon?" she looked back up a Mariah. "Yes." the pink-haired girl nodded. She then began to type again. "Um... Ray Kon, room 224, 2nd floor." she point his name out on the computer. "O.k. thank you." Mariah walked off._

_Stepping into the elevator, she thought about what she was going to say when she got there. Mariah slowly pressed the number 2. The door _closed_. Her heart felt like it was about to jump out of her chest. She played with the ends of her pink hair, which was down by the way. She wore blue jeans and a pink spaghetti-strapped shirt. The door finally opened. Her heart started to beat faster. She walked down the hall counting the doors,221...222...223...224._

_She gulped. Knocking on the door, she prayed to God that Ray was alone. The doorknob began to twist. Squeezing her eyes shut, she prepared for the worse. Slowly the door opened revealing...Kai. She silently swore. 'Why did Kai have to be here?' she thought. His face was expressionless, like always. "What!" he said harshly. Mariah folded her arms. "Is Ray here?" she frowned at him. All the response she got was Kai moving aside._

_Reluctantly, she stepped in. Ray was sitting on the bed looking out of the window. "Ray!" Kai called. Ray turned his head in Mariah's direction. "Mariah? What are you doing here?" he stood and walked over to her. "Ray... I... have something to tell you." Mariah rubbed her hands together, blushing slightly. Kai was laying on the other bed** pretending** to read a book._

_Ray's reflected confusion. "What is it?" he gazed into her eyes, which made Mariah even more nervous. "Ray, I... I..." "You..." Ray nodded _a little_. "I... love you!" she blurted out. "Mariah, I don't know what to say." he calmly said. Kai was still on the bed finding this quite amusing. "I always have loved you, since the first day we met!" Mariah spoke with a passion._

_"Um... I still don't know what to say." Mariah blushed. "You could say you love me too." her smile faded a little. "I'm...sorry Mariah. I love you like a sister. I hope you understand." he put his hand on her arm. Mariah had tears in her eyes, but refused to let them fall in front of Ray. She turned her head. "I... have to go." She quickly walked out the door._

**End of Flashback**

Mariah was taken out of her thoughts by the taxi driver announcing their arival tothe designated place. Mariah got out of the taxi with her bags. She looked at the house that Mr. Dickingson bought for the Bladebreakers. She walked up to the door. Her usually happy face, emotionless. Mariah rang the doorbell. It took a while, but once again Kai opened the door...

* * *

So, how was it? Did you love it? Did you hate it? Please review and let me know. I'll have the next chapter up as soon as possible. This is only the beginning, it'll get better, I promise! 


	2. What are you doing here!

Yay, reveiws! Thank you **Moonlight Shadow1106**, **Truth or Desire**, **Bluestray, Crimson Eyes, Wreckless Spirit, Stormelle, and EyedMay**for reveiwing my story. Sorry if I got anyone's name wrong.I wanted to get the next chapter up as soon as possible! So, here I go...

Disclaimer: I do not own any beyblade. If I did the bad guys would be cute. (Exept Tala because he's already cute, then again he's not exactly a bad guy.) But, enough of my chit chat. On with the story!

* * *

It took a while, but once again Kai opened the door. When he saw Mariah he got a very confused look on his face. "Mariah? What are you doing here? I thought you were in China." All Mariah did was stand there. Her face displayed no emotion."Hello, I'm talking to you!" Kai shouted, but still got no responce from the pink haired girl. 

Now, he was mad. No one ignores him. So he just tried to close the door, but Mariah put her foot in the way. "What do you want!" he damanded opening the door a little more.

Mariah pushed her way past Kai into the house. "What the..." Kai didn't finish his sentance because Tyson came in yelling, "Hey, Kai who's at the door! Oh!" he stopped walking. "Hi, Mariah what brings you here?" he greeted, a huge grin on his face.

This time Mariah actually answered, "Nothing." she strugged boringly. Kai noticed her 2 bags. But, before he could **tell **her that she was **not** staying there with them, Mariah asked, "So, where's my room?" she looked around the front room.

It was big, a ceiling fan,3 sofas, and wide screen t.v. to put it all together. Kai was about to make a statement when Mariah walked off. "Where are you going!" Mariah just kept walking down the hall. On her way she passed Ray and Max.

Kai and Tyson just stood there with a raised eyebrow. Ray and Max finally came out of the hallway to see Tyson and Kai looking confused. "Hey, you guys was that... Mariah?" Max pointed into the hallway. 'Mariah... what's she doing here?' Ray thought.

Pretty soon they all heard, "Wow, this room is big and mine!" their heads all turned to Kai, he did have the biggest room in the house besides the front room.Kai had a frustrated look on his face. He was the first to go storming down the hall, the rest followed.

And sure enough Mariah was in Kai's room walking around. "Out!" he barked. "Make me." Mariah planted herself on the bed. "Get out of my room." Kai walked inside and stood over her. The pink haired teen just sat there, not answering.

The rest of the Bladebreakers stood back, the worse kind of Kai was an angry one. "What is your problem..." before Kai could finish his sentance Mariah quickly said, "You." Ray, Max ,and Tyson looked at each other.

"Why you little..." Kai was steeming. "Hehe, why don't I take care of her for you?" Ray tried to calm Kai down. "Mariah, what are you doing here?" Ray calmly asked. He recived no answer. To tell you the truth, she couldn't answer most of the questions they were asking.

She was sent there to do something, and no one must find out. So, the best thing she could do is either make up an excuse or say nothing. She prefered the second one. 'This is fun.' she thought. 'I never realized the one thing that pisses Kai off more than talking, is not talking.'

She acidentally smirked on the outside. "Mariah, are you o.k?" Ray looked her in the eyes. "Yeah." she stood up. "Now you know what would make me even better." she put her hands behind her back and eased Ray out the door.

"What?" Ray asked. His answer was a door slammed inhis face. "You pink furball, get out of my room!" Kai commanded. "Why is Mariah acting like this?" Max looked at them. "I'm gonna pick the lock." Kai walked away.

* * *

1A.M. 

"You know it's not polite to show up to some one's house uninvited!" Kai shouted at the door, desperately tring to pick the lock. He growled. "Oh, she is so going to pay." he said under his breath.

Inside _Mariah's_ room

She walked comfortably around in the room wearing Kai's blue robe after taking a long bubble bath. Now, she was ready to lay back and go to sleep. She pulled back the cover and slowly got in the bed. "Good night, Kai!" she yelled.

Snuggling into the blankets, she slid her hand under the pillow and felt something hard. Being courious, she sat up and lifted her pillow to revile a blue book with flames on it.

"Wow, what's this? A diary perhaps!" she said just loud enough for Kai to hear. Kai's eyes widened. "Mariah, don't you dare read my journal!" Kai tried harder to open the door. Finally, they heard a "click" followed by a "Uh, oh." Kai twisted the knob. "Now, you are dead."

Mariah jumped out of a bed and backed into the wall. Kai got closer and closer.'Think me, think.' Mariah didn't know what to do. Then she looked down and remembered the book in her hand.

She held up Kai's diary. "Stop or I'll read it." she threatened. "You wouldn't!" Kai stopped walking. Mariah turned to the first page. "No, don't!" Kai held his hand up as if saying stop. She closed the book.

"Ok, get out now." Mariah made a shooing motion. "No way, this is my room. You can't just come into some one house and claim their room!" Kai glared at her. She glared back more intensely. Kai glared even more. Before they knew it they were having a glaring contest.

It went on for about 2 minutes. Mariah was the first to give up. "O.k. o.k.I'll let you stay." Mariah folded her arms. "But I'm not leaving either." she smirked. 'I guess that's the best I can get... for tonight, but in the morning she's out!' Kai thought to himself. "Hello! Earth to Kai, have you landed on Mars yet?" Mariah joked. Kai jerked back into reality. Mariah raised and eyebrow. "I'm sorry, 'Princess Mariah', I wasn't listening." he teased.

"O.k. I'll say it again for you, my 'servant'." She countered his last remark. "You will sleep on the floor and I'll take the bed." she hopped on the bed. "No, you're on the floor,it's mybed." sitting on the bed, Kai noticed Mariah pouting. "I'm the princess. You have to obey me." she fake wined. "Well..." Kai was cut short by a phone ringing. (A/N: Poor Kai he can never get out what he has to say.)They looked around. "Sorry, gotta take this call." she reached in her suite case and pulled out a black and pink cell phone.

She fipped it open. "Hello." her voice was mono toned. "Mariah..." came a creepy voice. Mariah covered up the phone. "Hold on." she held up one finger to Kai. He rolled his eyes.

Mariah walked into the bathroom and closed the door. "Hello." she put the phone back to her ear. "Mariah, do you have step two of the mission done?" came the voice. "No, not yet, sir." she replied strongly. "Mariah, I trusted you are not playing around again." the voice sort of scolded. "Aw... come on, it makes the mission more fun." her voice sounded excided. She sat on the sink. "Do I have to send some one to come and get you?" the person on the other end asked sternly.

"No, sir." she sounded like a soldier in the military. "Good..." his voice made Mariah's hair stand on end. It was creepy and cold."Hurry and finish step two, by tomarrow." "Tomorrow!" Mariah noticed her tone and quieted down.

"Tomorrow? I can't get him there by tomorrow." she complaned. "You will have him here by tomorrow or else!" Mariah was getting mad. "No, the day after tomorrow!" she argued walking back and foward in the bathroom. She completely forgot about Kai.

"Mariah, did you forget who's in control?" he yelled. "Who has your brother and friends captive?" he reminded her. "You." she gave up. "I'm glad you remember. Now, I want him by tomorrow!" he commanded. The next thing she heard was the dial tone.

She stood there for about three minutes, thinking on how she was supose to get this thing done by tomorrow. 'How am I supose to do this? Why me? What did I do to deserve this?' she sat on the toilet stool's lid and sighed.Looking around, she noticed how nice the bathroom was. 'Man, Mr. Dickingson really went all out when he bought this place.'

The bathroom was mostly blue and white. The shower curtains had fish on them, and really, so did everything else. Mariah got up sighing, she walked out of the bathroom. Just when she saw Kai she remembered what happened before the phone had rang.

He was sleeping peacefully in the bed. He had his journal tightly closed in his arms. Mariah walked over to the bed and looked at him for a moment. His face expression was calm. While he slept he didn't make a sound. She stood there before she finally realized, 'Hey, where am I going to sleep!' Mariah thought for a moment. 'I am not sleeping on the sofa, I want this bed!' she moved Kai's sleeping form over a little and got in beside him.

'Humph! Told him I was sleeping in this bed.' she closed her eyes and driffed off to dream land.

But, in Ray's room. He tosted and turned in the cover. He just counldn't get Mariah out of his mind, not even in his sleep. It wasn't long ago before he fell asleep! 15 minutes tops. "Mariah..." he mumbled, clutching his covers. "I'm...sorry." he turn on his other side. The light from the moon spilled over him. Almost all the lights in town were off and you could see billions of stars.

It was a peaceful night, but Ray just wasn't getting a peaceful slumber. "Mariah..." he kick the covers away from his body. "I...miss you." he whispered. "No...please...come back." he was sweating badly. He couldn't find a good sleeping postion. It wasn't long before he turned over and hit the floor.

That woke him up."Ou..." he growned getting up. "She's even in my dreams." he looked up at the stars. 'Why can't stop thinking about her?' he thought to himself. 'Maybe some water will help' he slowly made his way to his room door. Opening it, the first sound that reasched his ears was Tyson's loud snoring.

He shook his head and headed down the hall to the kitchen. Ray opened the frig and took out a jug of water. He carefully poured it into a cup he got out of the cabinet. Ray's ears picked up foot steps coming to the kitchen. 'Mariah.' was his first thought. 'No, no. I got to stop thinking about her.' he convinced himself.

The steps were getting closer. Ray's eyes were fixed on the kitchen entrance. For some reason his heart was beating fast, as if the person were going to jump out and scare him. The person finally made it to the kitchen. Ray was happy to see that it was only Max, yet a little disappointed.

"Ray?" Max rubbed some of the sleep out of his eyes. "What are you doing up so late?"the blond asked. Ray smiled, "Nothing, just couldn't sleep."Max got a drink of water and joined Ray at the table. There was a defeating silence.They could hear the clock on the wall tick with every second of silence. Darkness from the hallway was kept out by the kitchen light.

Ray sighed and looked up at Max. "Hey, Max?" Max looked up at Ray. "Can I tell you something? And you promise not to tell any one?" Max nodded. "I promise, what is it Ray?" Ray took a deep breath. "Max, I think I made a terrible mistake." Ray looked down at his night pants.Max cocked his head to the side.

"When? What did you do?" Max was concerned. "Remember when I told you Mariah said she loved me." Ray swallowed thinking about that night."Yeah, and you said you only loved her as a sister." Max remembered. At first, he was a little confused about why Ray brought that up, but when he really thought about it he knew where that conversation was going.

Ever since that night Ray told Mariah he didn't love her in 'that' way,Ray and Max had been hanging out more and more (A/N:This is **not** Yoai people.). Their sort of like best friends now. Whenever one of them had a problem the other would try their best to help. In this situation, Ray had the problem and Max had to help.

Max could see that Ray was struggling to get the words right. "Ray, it's o.k. you can tell me." Max comforted Ray. "I think that... I might... actually be getting _real_ feelings for her." Ray was happy to get that of his chest. Max smiled a little. "Let me guess, you worried that if you tell her she won't return your feelings because you dissed her before?" Asumed Max. Ray answered with a nod.

Max thought for a while, before saying,"Ray remember, Mariah is not Lee. I don't think she's very big on grudges." Max laughed. Ray just smiled. "So, don't worry. Her feelings couldn't have just flown out the window." this time Ray laughed with him.

'Max is right, Mariah can't just stop loving me like that.' "Thanks Max, you're a real friend." he smiled at his best friend. They both hopped off the chairs and headed for bed.

* * *

O.k. I'm finally done. Even though I still think this chapter was too short, please reveiw and tell me what you think. I know Mariah was acting very ooc, but hey, check the title. Any way, I'lltry to have my next chapter up faster. TTFN! 


	3. Why In The Kitchen?

Thanks to all thoughs that reveiwed. Yes, I know I took a long time, but here's the next chapter! Sorry for the wait!

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade.

* * *

The sun shone through the curtains on a sleeping figure in the bed. You could hear the birbs chirping in the trees, annoucing their awake. Kai slowly opened his eyes. Blinking, he sat up and looked around. Swinging his legs over the bed, he noticed that something was missing. He could place his finger on it, though. Getting up to gather his things for a shower, he sighed. Slowly, Kai made his way to the bathroom door. 

As he was about to twist the knob, it had already started twisting. Kai jerked his hand back. "What the..." was all he said when the door opened, revealing a wet pink haired girl with only a towel on. Mariah jumped when she saw Kai standing there.

Kai just stood, shocked that she was still here. "Why are you still here!" Kai asked angrily. "Well, good morning to you too, Kai." Mariah gave a cheery smile. Kai just sighed in frustration and walked into the bathroom, not feeling like arguing this morning. It was about 1 minute into Kai's shower when Mariah yelled, "Oh, and by the way, I used up all your shampoo!" Mariah listened for a responce. All she heard was muffled screams.

Feeling satisfied, Mariah walked around the room, wondering what trouble she could cause next. Her eyes scaned over Kai's unmade bed, then to his CD collection, and rested upon his clothes. "Hm..." an evil thought came to her mind.

5 minutes later. Mariah heard the shower stop. She waited on his bed. Her long pink hair was in a pony tail with bangs hanging on each side of her face, she was wearing Kai's black tank top and his black, baggy, cargo pants, along with his shoes. Mariah heard the door start to open. As soon as Kai stepped out and saw Mariah, he exploded. "Take off my clothes!" Mariah looked strangly at him. It took Kai a second to realize what he said.

"No, I didn't mean it like that!" Mariah smiled a little at Kai's face expression.She stood up and walked to Kai. Looking at her outfit then at his, which was the same,she said, "See now one of us is going to have to change." she stared at Kai straight in the eyes. "I'm not changing! You change!" he commanded. Kai's eyes traveled from Mariah's eye and went down.

His shirt clung to her figure, making her curves and body shape more detailed. She had, as "they" say, a "Coca Cola bottle" figure. The shirt was tight upon her chest. And let's just say she was not flat. The pants were baggy, which left a lot to Kai's imagination. He licked his lips, letting his eyes travel from her feet back up. His only thought was, "Damn..."

Mariah was too busy to notice his staring, for she was still going on about one of them changing. "...You know, because we can't both be going out in public with the same clothes on. I mean---." Mariah finally notice that he wasn't listening. "What are you looking at?" Mariah cocked her head to the side. Kai snapped out of his fanacy world. "Who, what!" he wiped the drool from his mouth.

Mariah just shook her head and start out the door. Kai's eyes wondered down her back and lower. _Kai, stop looking, turn your head!_ He tried to tell himself. Reluctantly, he turned his head the other way. Mariah finally walked out the door, leaving Kai with his thoughts.

_What the hell just happened!_ he sat on his bed. _It's likesomething was controling me._Kai took a deep breath. Calming down he thought,_O.k. from now on, look above the neck._ he told himself.

In the Kitchen. "Ray, are you almost done? I'm staving." Tyson wined with his head on the table, pretending to die. "Tyson, you can't rush things like this." Max explained/ laughed. "But Max, we've been waiting for like an hour!" he through his hands in the air. "Tyson, it's only been 5 minutes." Max sweatdropped.

"Wow! What's that smell!"they heard Mariah's voice come from the kitchen entrance. "Mmm... pancakes!" Mariah took a seat at the table and got out her knife and fork. Ray and Max noticed what she was wearing, but quickally dismisted it.

Ray put a plate with about 13 pancakes on it on the table. "Finally!" Tyson jumped for them and they were gone in about 35 seconds flat. "Hey!"Max and Mariah shouted. "Don't worry you guys I made extra." Ray moved a side revealing another steaming plate of pancakes.

Tyson didn't attack them this time, for his mouth was full and he was near choking. Mariah got about 7 pancakes and was taking them to the table when Max asked, "Hey, are you sure your going to eat all that by yourself. "Yeah." was her only reply. Ray and Max looked at eachother and back at Mariah. She tucked a napkin into her shirt. Then... she began to chow down. Max and Ray had never seen anyone eat that fast. Not even (dare I type it!) Tyson.

She was finished in 15 seconds. Mariah sat back in the chair and burped very loudly. "Exuse me." a slight blush came to her face. After this happened, Kai came into the kitchen. He avoided Mariah's gaze, taking his seat two chairs away from her. Max and Ray were still taken aback. "What?" Mariah looked at them strangely.

"So..." came a voice a little ways from Mariah. "You think you can eat, eh?" that voice belonged to Tyson. "No one eats like that in this kitchen but me." he balled his fist up and hit his chest. "Um... I don't think, I know I can eat." she stood up to Tyson. They kept walking until they were about 1 centimeter apart.

"Are you challenging me?" Tyson spoke. "Maybe."they stared hard at eachother. "O.k. people it looks like we have an eat off!" Max annouced. "Ray, you make the food, I'll get the contestants ready!"Ray was abit excided, he could finally have his food experiments tested.

It was almost time for the contest. Mariah was on one side of the table, Tyson on the other. There were big plates of food set in front of them, 1 of each kind on each side. Kai was leaning on a wall in the kitchen in Kai style, you know eyes closed, arms crossed.

"Alright! 3...2...1 SPOIL YOUR APPETITE!"Max shouted. In an instant Tyson and Mariah ate like they never ate before. Max and Ray kept taking empty plates and replacing them with new ones. In 2 and a half minutes,one of them had gobbled down everything.

Max looked to the left, at Tyson, then to the right, at Mariah. "And it's a tie!" Mariah and Tyson were too full to even argue. "Wow, that was the fastest I have seen any one eat!" Ray exclaimed."Humph." came from Kai who had just stepped from the wall. "Keep it up Mariah,you'll be as fat as Tyson one day."he insulted. "I think your already starting." Tyson gave Kai a dirty look.

"Ha ha, very funny." Mariah glared at him. She wasn't playing now, that hurt.Kai smirk, being quite satified with his comment. His back was turned to her."Humph! I'm not the one that still pees in the bed."Kai stood wide eyed and mouth gaping. The rest of the Blade Breakers tried to hold back their laughter.

"I do not!"he shaply turned arounded. Mariah sat back in her chair, eyes closed and arms folded. "That's not what it said in our diary." she teased. If it were possible Kai mouth got wider that before. "You little pink haired furball!" Kai went to strangle or do the worse possible thing he could think of to her, but Ray and Max restrained him. He continued to shout insults at her, but she just sat there in the same position totally ignoring him.

Ray thought she looked kind of cute that way. He got side tracked by looking at her and forgot he was suposed to be helping Max keep him from killing her. "Ray, snap out of it!" Max yelled. "Oh, yeah!" Ray concentrated. It only took 2 minutes for Kai to calm down. Max and Ray were still a little unsure if they should let him go yet. Kai looked at their hands on his arms and said, "Are you touching me?" They quickly snatched their hands away.

It was an ackward moment of silence, then the door bell rang. "I'll get it!" Mariah skipped off to get the door. "O.k. she has to go!" Kai yelled. "Oh, come on Kai. Ever since she came this vacation has been a lot more fun." Max reasoned.They all sat at the table and continplated what to do. It got so quiet you could here a sewing needle drop.

"Hello, boys!" Mr. Dickingson entered the kitchen. "What's up Mr.D." Ray greeted, the light dancing upon his raven black hair. "I came here to tell you that you'll be going to Beach Asari. (A/N: I made that up people, it's not a real beach.)" Tyson stood at once. "The beach! I'll get my swimming trunks!" Tyson raced off to his room.

There's a limo waiting outside. "A limozine! Mr. D you shouldn't have, but I'm glad you did." Ray exclaimed. Just as Mr. Dickingson was about to walk out the door he turned and said, "Oh, and I didn't know that Mariah would be joining us." he looked questionly at the boys. "Yeah, she sort of invited herself." Ray scratched the back of his head.

"Oh, well she's always welcome to join us." Mr. D smiled. "Pack your swim gear boys, I'll be waiting in the limozine." with that he made his exit. "Well, we better get going." Max jumped up first. "Yeah! Let's go get our surf board!" Ray ran out the door. Kai was taking his sweat time.

In Kai/Mariah's room. Mariah sat on the bed, talking on her cell phone. "Sir?" Mariah had just started the conversation. "Mariah..." that creepy voice. "I want you to postpone the mission." Mariah was happy about this, for some reason, she wanted to hang around the Blade Breakers, mainly Kai, more. But she had to ask,"Sir, may I ask why you are postponing it?" she tried to hide her joy.

"I'm afraid that is none of your business. I want him in 4 days. Is that clear?" "Crystal clear." "Good..."that voice, it made Mariah shiver. They always tried to keep conversations short and to the point. Mariah stood up and walked to the door, _Now this is where thereal fun begans_...she smirked to herself and opened the door.

* * *

Hey, I'm done, with a little help from my cousin. It is now, 12:56 a.m.Tell me what you think. I think it's pretty good. But I want you to tell me. I'll up date sooner this time, I hope. See ya! Oh, and my cousin says bye too! 


	4. Just Playing

Jashomara: Thank you to all of those of you cared enough to reveiw my story. So anyway...

Lady J: Would you just get on with it! Mariah, please do the disclaimer before she starts talking again.

Mariah: O.k.Jashomara does not own any beyblade so yuo can't sue.

* * *

The limozine ride. The Blade Beakers plus Mariah and Mr. Dickingson were in the back of the limo while their showfur (A/N: Please exuse my spelling.), Dimes, an elderly English man, drove them to their destination. They had packed all their swim gear and stuff, which was in the trunk. Tyson was the most excided because were there's a beach there's icecream! 

Ray and Max were going to _attempt _to surf with their new surf boards. Tyson kept asking why they even bought it when they don't know the first thing about surfing. He didn't think they even knew how to swim! "Dude, this is going to be like, so much fun!" Max was trying out the surfer dude talk.

"Oh, my God." Mariah shook her head. Then a thought came to her mind. "Hey! Mr. Dickingson I don't have a swimsuit!" she realized. "Oh, well that is a problem." he pondered over it for a minute before looking at Dimes through the window and saying, "Dimes, do you mind taking us to the nearest mall?" he asked politly. "Will do, sir." he said with his English accent.

"Thanks, Mr. D." Mariah looked out the window enjoying the sights. Kai was over on the other side trying to keep his mind from picturing Mariah in a swimsuit. Kai kept staring at her. _Those eyes honey golden eyes of hers. I could stare into them all day. And that shape, the way that shirt hugs her._ he breath in and bit his bottom lip.

_Those lips, those full, luscious, glosy, beautiful... wait a minute! Hold the bloody dialer._ (A/N: Translation: hold the phone!) _Why am I staring at her! And why am I discribing her!_

_Because, you want her._ said a small voice in his head.

_I do not want her, she's annoying, she's a pest, she's..._

_Beautiful... _the voice taunted.

_No, I didn't think that!_

_But you were going to. You wanna be with her. You know it. The reason you were discibing her body, is because you want it._ Kai's inner bad boy was playing with him.

_No, no! I don't want her, not because I like her body anyway.You know what I shouldn't even be talking to you! You're just a voice in my head. Wait a minute! Am I going crazy?_

_Must be, you're asking yourself a lot of questions._

_You know what? Shut up!_

Kai was and looked frustrated. "Kai?" Mariah asked. He looked up at her then back down at his feet. "Are you o.k.?"

"Yeah, just fine." he said in a mean way. "Sorry, just asking. You look confued." she stated. Kai folded his arms and closed his eyes. "Fine be that way. Humph!" _Hm... wonder if I bothered him to much. O.k. I'll give him a break. _Mariah sat quietly the whole ride to the mall. Dimes dropped them off at the entrance then went to find a parking place.

The mall was huge and it looked expencive. They walk in and Mariah freaked out. "Wow! This place is great! Let's go here." she grabbed Ray by the hand and dragged him into some girl store. Kai was sort of glad, yet sad that she didn't drag him into the store."Oh, my God. These clothes are beautiful!" he heard her yell.

People from all parts of that section of the mall were looking at her. "Please exuse her she doesn't get out much!" Tyson yelled so everyone woundn't think she was completely weird. "Oh, Ray can you buy me this, please? I just gotta have it!" she held up a red,one-sleeved shirt and blue pants with red seams to match.

She gave Ray the 'poor helpless kitten' face. "Pweeeease." she stuck out her botom lip._Can't... resist...cuteness. _Ray gave in. "O.k. please just stop with the face!"he gave her some money. "Um... Ray that's not enough." she drew imaginary circles on the floor with her foot. "What do you mean? I gave you $40.00!" he throw his hands in the air.

" Ray this si Paris. It's $70.00." Ray's eyes widened. "No way! I'm not paying! You came here to get a swimsuit!" Mariah's eyes started to water. "You yelled at me." her bottem lip trembled. "No, no! Don't cry, please." he begged. "O.k. here, you can have the money." he handed her some more money.Her face brighten.

"Thank you, Ravy! Your so sweet!" she hugged him. "Hey! how come I never get a hug." Tyson pouted. "O.k. Tyson, I'll give you a hug after you buy me the next outfit I want." Mariah went to pay forher things. "What?" Tyson screwed his face. "Hey, Tyson at lease you get a hug." Max teased. They went around the whole store buying Mariah outfits and thing. Max, Tyson, and Ray payed for everything she bought and were sort of running low on cash.

They were the ones carring the bags too. Mr. Dickingson had gotten tired and went to the limo."Oh... Raaaavyyyy!" Mariah called. Ray had lost his cool. He couldn't take it any more. Droping the bags on the ground, he looked Mariah dead in the eyes. "I'm not buying you any more stuff." he said fermly. "We came here to get you a swimsuit! That's what **you're** going to buy! You know what Mariah? At first it was o.k., your new attitude and all, but now it's just plain anoying! You're driving everybody crazy!" he yelled at her. Her eyes started to water.

"Don't even start with those fake tears!" Ray was being really harsh on her. "Um... yeah, Mariah I don't mean to side with Ray, but come on! First you barge into our vacation house and demand to stay there, then you steal Kai's room and clothes, and now you want us to pay for all your junk!" Max yelled, and guess what. He wasn't smiling for once.

Tyson just nodded in agreement. By now a lot of people had stopped what they were doing and were watching them. Mariah's fake tears had turned into real one's. "You know, I was expecting something like that from Kai -sniff-, but I thought you guys liked me!" she stopped and wiped some of her tears with her sleeve. "I was only playing, I was gonna pay you back after, but you know what here!" she handed Ray an envelope and then ran off.

Kai just stood there with his arms folded._Should I go after her?_ he continplated. _No, not now._

Ray opened the envelope. It had money and a letter inside. He unfolded the letter and read it out loud:

Dear Ray, Tyson, and Max,

I just wanted to thank you for being real frinds and paying for all my stuff even though you didn't want to and spent almost all of your money. I know I'm been a real pain lately, but thanks for putting up with me.

Your good friend,

Mariah

"O.k. now I feel bad." Tyson frowned. "Come on, let's go look for her."They all seperated to go and look for her.They spent an hour serching everywhere. At sometimes all of them would meet up at the same place.Finally, they met up at the entrance to the mall. "O.k. I'm going to jump out on a limb and say she not at the mall anymore." Max said. The boys walked to the limo and got in. Earlier, they told Mr. Dickingson to go ahead and leave because they were going to look for Mariah. Later they called back and told him they were ready to go.

_Man, I should went after her earlier. I'm so stupid. Wait, why am I caring about her?_Kai asked himself. _What has she done to me? At first I didn't care about anyone, but me then she comes along. Could I actually be falling for her? No, that's crazy. _Kai countinued to think to himself.

Ray had his own problems. _I'm supose to be her friend and there I was yelling at her. She was only having a little fun. Now, she's never going to like me. _Ray looked sad. "Hey, it's o.k. maybe she's at the house." Max put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Ray nodded.

At the house. It was almost night. The sky was a pretty pinkish-orange. The Blade Breakers were still worring about Mariah.

In a park somewhere. A red haired Russia and Mariah were talking sitting on a beach. Mariah still had tears in her eyes. "You know, I'm not supose to be here." he said. "I don't care. Tell the master that I don't want to do this any more." she complained. "You have to, if you ever want to see your family again." she looked up at him. "Was that a treat?" she started to get her attitude back. "No, more like a warning." he said smoothly. "Tala, I told you, don't play with me."

"What, you gonna do? Bite me?" he stood up and smirked. Mariah stood up. She was short compared to him. Mariah glared at him for a second then smirked back. There were a lot of people in the park. An idea started to forn in Mariah's head, and evil one. (Have you known her to think any other kind?)

Tala was confused by her smile. He was even more baffled when she started crying very loudly. "How could you, Tala? After all the years I spent with you. You're gonna domp me for her and leave me pregnant with your baby? My mom and dad even kicked me out of the house because I told them that I wouldn't leave you and this is how you repay me?" People were givingTala death galres. He looked around nervously.

"Mariah what are you doing!" he yelled through his teeth.She looked up at him. "No, please don't hit me. I've had enough from last night! No more! Please!" by now Mariah was on her knees pretending to beg. People started to gather around, looking like they were about to jump poor Tala.

"O.k. o.k. Mariah stop!"she looked up at him. "Say you love me and you won't leave." she stood up and looked him in the eyes. "O.k." Tala grabbed her hand, but she snatched it back. "Say it!" she comanded. "O.k. I love you, I won't leave you!" he yelled. Mariah stopped crying. "See was that so hard?" she started walking happily away, cligging to Tala's arm and leaving the nosy people to their thoughts.

"Ah... that'll be one for my book." Tala glared at her. "What book." he spat. "Oh, it's called '101 ways to Tourment People, Causing Complete Kayous and Destruction.' " Tala looked at her weird. "You are a strang little girl." he told her. It was a couple moments of silents.

"So... can I tell you something Tala?" Mariah asked. "What?" Tala didn't really act all nice and stuff around any one else, just Mariah, she had that effect on people. "I think, I might be falling for Kai." Tala stopped in his tracks. "Mariah, you know what will happen if you don't complete the mission."

"Um... again with the warnings? Do you want me to make another dramatic scene?" she warned him. "No, Mariah, what I'm trying to say is, you have to make a choise. It's your family and friend or Kai." Mariah put her head down. "I don't wanna choose." she rest her head on Tala's shoulder. "I'm sorry."

Mariah thought for a little while. They just kept walking along down the side walk. The street light had already came on. "Tell the master to meet me where we planned tomarrow, I'll have Kai there." she frowned. "He said 4 days." the red head told her. "Well, tell him I said tomorrow." he shook his head. "You are so stubborn." Mariah smiled. "Wanna go for icecream?" he asked. She nodded and they walked to and icecream shop.

* * *

I'm finished! Finally! I know thereweren't anyKai and Mariah scenes, but trust me there will be plenty in the next one. Oh, and can you guess who the creepy voice was? It's not Tala. 


	5. trap!

Yay! The next chapter! Thank you all for reveiwing, you've been so good to me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.

* * *

_I can't believe I'm doing this. Why do I even care? I've never cared about him in the past. What's wrong with me? Could I be falling for him? No, couldn't be. I can't let my emotions get in the way of my mission: saving my family and friends... Why me?_

Mariah had already said what she wanted to do. She had already told Tala to take her message. She had to do this. But, she couldn't help feeling there was another way. Another way she could have Kai and her family at the same time. Mariah didn't want anyone getting hurt.

She basically cried that whole night. She had called Tala to her room and kepted him up too. He was a good friend and didn't mind staying up to 5 in the morning comforting and sitting with her. He didn't leave until she feel asleep. (A/N: Only a true friend would do that.) Now, the night had past and this was the day. The day she would lure Kai into a trap.

_Kai: the one I love. There, I admited it. I love him._ she gave in to her feelings.The pink haired girl struggled with her decision.Holding back her tears, she walked out the door to into the hallway leading to Tala's room. He was just walking out. Voltaire had got creative and built an abbey underground in almost every country.The red head saw her pain. He could read her like a map.

He put his arm around her. "You know I can't come with you." Mariah looked up and gasp. "You can't." Tala looked into her eyes. "I'm sorry. I will be at the abbey in Russia." he explained. She sighed."Thank you, Tala." they were almost to the main room. "For what?" he asked. "For being a friend."

Tala took his arm from armed her neck. As soon as they enter they saw Boris and Voltaire. "Mariah, are you ready?" Boris asked. "Yes, master." she answered coming up to him. "Good..." _I hate his voice! No, not just his voice, him too!_Mariah thought furiously.

_He's the reason I have to do this. Him and Voltaire have my loved ones, but what puzzles me is, why do they want Kai so bad? And if they wanted him a simple kidnapping would have done it. Why did they send me_? The more she thought more questions came.

"Mariah!" Voltaire said with his strong voice. "Yes." she answered. "Your family and friends will be released after we have Kai in our possession." Mariah nodded not knowing if she could trust him.

She looked up at Tala who was looking down at her. "Let's go." Voltaire ordered.He went into his office watching everything on his monator. He had cameras secretly instaled around the world. Mariah was now in position, which was at a park. She waited for Boris's signal.

With the Blade Breakers. They all sat in the front room waiting for Mariah to show up. "I don't think she's coming back guys." Tyson said. "It's yall fault." Kai blamed them. They glared at him, but Kai countered it with his own, more powerful glare. They just gave up.

Soon, Kai cell phone started to ring. He answered it, "Hello." "Kai! Help me!" Mariah's voice came though the phone. "Mariah!" he stood up. The rest of the Blade Breakers stood too, asking Kai a million questions. He held up one finger to silence them.

"Kai! Boris is after me! Help me, please!" she begged. "Where are you!" he was already on his way out the door, the rest were behind. "I'm at the park! Hur-" he heard her screem then the dail tone. "Mariah!" he hung up and hurried down the sidewalk. They knocked down a few things and almost some people as they were running.

All Ray could think about was how mean he was to her and if it weren't for him she wouldn't be in this mess. They got there in 3 minutes flat. They stood stuned at what they saw. Mariah was being held by Boris with a gun to her head. "Kai! Help me!" she cried.

_Why is she shouting for Kai? I'm the one that she grew up with._ Ray was a little disappointedbecause obviously,she didn't feel the same way about him as he did her, but this was not the time nor the place to be sad and mopy.

Kai didn't know what to do at first. He was thinking of a plan when someone came up behind him and grabed him. "What the..." he tried to get free, but the person was atlease two sizes bigger than him. Men also came down and grabed the other Blade Breakers.

They shouted and yelled, but that did nothing. Boris let Mariah go. "Well, done Mariah." The Blade Breakers were shocked. "What! You're on there side? How could you!" Ray shouted at her. She filped some loose locks of hair over here shoulder. "Hey, I have my reasons." with that she hopped on the helicopter and it flew away.

The men loaded them on another copter. They were brought to Voltaire's underground abbey in Russia. Mariah was already there awaiting their arival. They were in the abbey's main room, which was huge! Tala was at her side, Boris on the other. "If you don't mind me asking, Master. Why were they brought?" Mariah asked referring to Ray, Max, and Tyson.

"They seen too much. We were only counting on Kai to come." he said darkly. "Well, what are you going to do with them?" Boris looked down at her. "We will dispose of them some how." was his reply. "Why do you guys need Kai?"

Boris was getting upset with her questions. "You know, you ask a lot of questions for a little girl." Mariah didn't like the word 'little' in her disscription. "Hey-" she was cut off by Tala putting his hand over her mouth. He shook his head 'no'.

The pink haired girl calmed down. Finally, Kai and the rest arived. They were tied with strong rope. Tyson and Max looked at Mariah sadly and turned away. _I'm sorry guys._ she watched them as the men took them into the hall that led to the prison cells.

Kai and Ray didn't even look back at her. Of coures she felt horrible about the whole thing, but her family and freinds came first. She hung her head and walked behind them.

As they walked by a large group of other Biovolt "students", Mariah heard cat calls and dog whistles. Some where even shouting her name. That's what happens when your a pretty girl living in the same building as sick and twisted boys.

She wanted to get out as soon as possible. The huge door they came in through shut and scared Mariah.She jumped and looked back, only to turn a round to 3 boys in her face.

"Sup." one of them said. "What's a pretty girl like you doing in a place like this." Mariah gave a discusted look. "You know, I liked it better when Boris made his students emotionless androids." she put up her nose and walked past them.

They came infront of her again. "Yeah, I see your playing hard to get." the same guy said. "Get her boys." the other two grabbed her. "Get your hands off of me!" she yelled. Boris payed no mind. He didn't care what happened to her.

"Hey!" a voice came from behind the first boy. He turned around to be greeted by a fist. There, Tala stood glaring at the other boys. They quickly let go. Mariah glared at them before walking off with Tala.

When they were far enough Mariah said, "I am not staying another day." Tala looked at her. He would have smiled, but there were to many people around and he had a reputation.

"Tala!" came a voice from behind them. They looked back. It was Bryan. "What?" the red head answered. "Voltaire wants to see you and the pink hair girl." That was it Mariah was mad. "This pink haired girl has a name." she was fuming with anger.

Bryan strugged and walked pass them. "I sware the next person that ticks me off is going to feel my wrath." Now they were out of sight and no one was around. Tala chuckled. "Oh, yeah they're going to get beat up by a... a pink haired girl!" he laughed.

"Do you want you front teeth?" she asked calmly. He stopped laughing. "I was just kidding." he tried not to make her calm down. "But, think about it, some body getting beet up by a pink haired girl." They were almost to Voltaire's office. Mariah didn't like that last part, but smiled.

"You know what's even more funny." "What?" he asked still smiling. "A red head getting beat up by a pink haired girl." Tala laughed before he realized what she said. He frowned. They had just walked in to office.

Voltaire was sitting in a chair with his back turned. The room was dim, almost dark. "Sir, you wanted to see us?" Mariah asked. "Yes, Mariah. I will be needing your servises once more." Mariah wasn't liking the way this was going already.

"But, you said I could leave-" "Correction." he interupted her. "I said I would release your family and friends, but I said nothing about you." Mariah's eyes got wide. "No! I want to leave!"

Voltaire turned around, "Tala, you will be responsible for her." the red head looked up in shock, but didn't argue. "You are dismisted." They didn't say a word, afraid of the consequences. Half way out the door they heard, "Oh, and if you decide to try and ascape, Mariah, Tala will be the on to pay." he laughed maniacally.

* * *

I'm finished! Sorry for the wait. Hope you liked it. Please reveiw and let me know! The next chapter should be up with in next week. 

I


	6. confused?

Whao, I'm on a roll! Thanks to thoughs who reveiwed. I love you guys. -tears-

Anywho, let's get on with the story, shall we?

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade.

* * *

Kai, Ray, Tyson, and Max were in a cell. The place was dark and made of brick. There were only two beds, so they had to share. It was already creepy enough, but at night they heard all kinds of sounds. What they hoped were just rats, ran across the floor. And for the icing on the cake, it was freezing. 

This was their second night there. It was about 9:30 p.m. Tyson was as usual, starving. They only had breakfast and lunch, dinner should be ariving shortly. "My stomach... it burns..." Tyson wined.He had been moaning for the past hour. "Tyson we're all hungry can't you please be quiet?" Max asked sitting next to him on the bed. "But Max, my stomach. I don't care what they bring me to eat, I'll eat a live cow right now." Max slapped his forehead.

"Tyson?" came from Ray. "Yeah Ray?" he answered."Shut up." Tyson screwed his face. Ray was on the other bed looking out of the bared window. Kai stood against the wall in 'Kai style' wondering what the heck was going on. First, they were kidnapped and betrayed by Mariah. Now, they just sat there in a cell. _If your going to kidnap people have a reason to!_ was his main thought.

He thought over all the possible things his evil grandfather could do, but his mind couldn't stay on one subject, it kept going back to a certain pink haired girl. _Mariah... why?_ he thought to himself. _Why would she care?_ he asked himself. _She doesn't even like me, but what about Ray?_ he thought a little while longer. _Oh, yeah, the thing that happened some years ago._ he sighed.

He was soon brought out of his thought by someone yelling. He looked up to see Tyson standing on the bed. "It's just a mouse." Max told him. "I hate mice!" he yelled jumping up and down on the bed.

"I'm embarrassed to even know you." Ray said in low tone. There was a raddling noise. All there heads turned to the door. It slowly opened to reveil the red head Russian. "Tala." Kai spat. He turn his head to Kai. "What?" he said calmly annoying. "Can we please eat now!" Tyson began to wine again holding on to the bars separating them and Tala. That's when Maraih came in with some food.

"Yes, finally!" he yelled reaching for it. Max pulled him back. "I wouldn't take it if I were you, she could have poisoned it." Mariah gave a faint smile, "I deserved that." despite Max's comment she slid the tray of food under the cell bars to them anyway.

Sighing, she sat on the only chair in the room. "I guess I owe you guy an explenation." they all nodded. "Boris and Voltaire had my family and friends captive. He would have done something very bad to them if I didn't do what he said."

"So you trapped us." Ray asked. "Aren't we your friends?" he asked. Mariah gave him a deadly look. "Your not!" she spat. Ray looked up at her. "I grew up with you! I should be more of a friend to you than them!" he protested.

"Um... let's see. You left our village without telling me or anyone else you were leaving, when we finally met up with you at the Asian Tournament, you chose to stay with the Baldebreakers and not us which was like you leaving again." "I thought you forgave me!" he cut her off. "Shut up! I'm not done yet! Yes, I was willing to forgive you and did, but after the Russian tournament... I told you how I felt about you and you didn't even feel the same way." tears dwelled in her eyes.

Tala put a hand on her shoulder, Kai did not like that. "Mariah, I'm sorry, but back then I didn't feel the same way." he told her. "Now I do." Mariah looked up at him. _There goes my chance_. Kai thought sadly, but his face didn't display any emotion.

The pink haired girl looked down and smirked. "All these years... I liked you, loved you, but you pick the time to tell me that you love me too, when I stop." she looked up at him.

"To late, Ravy. I love someone else." everyone looked at her, wanting to know who the person was. Tala already knew. "Who?" Ray asked. _Hm... I want to play with their minds a little._ the old her was coming back. "Well, I'm not going to tell you, but I'll give you a hint." they all were waiting. "He's inside of this building and he's Russian." that last thing made Kai's heart beat faster, he's Russian!

"Well Mariah, that's not fair. Most of the people in this building are Russian." Tala knows Mariah's game, he's seen her play it plenty of times."He's on this floor of the building. His hair is not blond, green, black, or brown." Kai was about to melt, he didn't like this game. His breathing started to get heavy, his hands began to sweat.

Tala smirked at this. He could feel Kai's uneasiness, but Mariah couldn't, she just wanted to play with Ray. Tala was enjoying himself. I see why Mariah likes this. he thought. "Mariah, how about you level it down a little more. I mean there are a lot of people on this floor and they can't even see them."

"You're right, Tali." she gave him a cute nick name. Kai wondered why she didn't give him a nick name. "He's... in this room." Dun dun dun. That was it Kai couldn't take it. His heart felt like it was about to jump out of his chest. He swallowed hard. "That only leaves Kai and Tala." Tyson pointed out. Kai was trying to get his breathing under control.

He was very tense and tempted to slide down the wall he was on. "You do hang around with Tala a whole lot." Max stated. _What! Tala, no way._ Kai thought angrily. "We have to go now." she said getting up. They walked out the door."Am I good, or am I good?" Tala asked her walking down the hall. "You are the man." Mariah gave him props.

"Look what you did to me. I'm as evil as you now." he said. Back in the cell. Kai was having a melt down. _Why am I acting like this? What is wrong with me?_ he felt a sick felling in his stomach. He finally gave up and slid down the wall. "Hey you guys?" Tyson asked. "What if we have to use the bathroom." he said jump up and down. "I can't hold it."

"Tyson, why didn't you tell Mariah when she was in here!" Max shouted. Tyson was now on the floor trying to hold it. "I didn't have to go then." Kai and Ray payed no mind to him. Their thoughts were on something else or rather someone...

* * *

Tyson, in the end, ended up going in his clothes, but somehow managed to fall asleep... on the floor of course. It was now 2:30 a.m. Max slepped on the bed and Ray on the other. Kai couldn't get to sleep. He was having trouble keeping his thought off Mariah. _Why do I keep thinking of her?_ just as he thought that, the cell door began to open. 

Kai looked up to see a hooded figure. The person closed the door. Taking off the hood, the person aproched the cell. "Mariah..." Kai trailed off. She just stood there and stared at him. "What!" he demamded. His voice bounced off the walls. She knelt down to his eye level. "Go away." he whispered looking down at his lap. "Can't you see you've already caused enough damage?" he looked at her straight in the eyes.

She just stared at him. "This game is getting old, Mariah." he told her. They were only a foot apart.The cell bars were the only things that separated them."Go back to Boris or something, he might want you to help him do another kidnapping." Mariah just stared with a blank face. "Would you stop that!" he yelled. His echo was heard about five times.

In Voltaire office. "Master Voltaire is everything in place?" Boris asked. "Yes." he answered. "Did you check on the girl?" Voltaire twirled his pen between his fingures. "Yes, she in the Bladebreaker's cell." Boris smirked. "It seems she has a liking for Kai." (A/N:I took the longest trying to make that sentence sound right, but it still doesn't.) his smirk got bigger. "Yes, and we're going to use that to our advantage." Once again evil, maniacal laughter.

Back with Kai and Mariah. The pinkette still refused to talk. The moon made her eyes shine in the darkness. Kai thought she looked beautiful. The way the moonlight spilled over her. He thought she looked more beautiful nowthan in daylight. "Isn't Tala lonly all by hisself." Mariah stared into his eyes.

"I mean you and him are lovers, right?" Mariah looked away from him. _I knew it._ Kai thought sadly. The pink haired girl got up. "Nice talking to you." Kai said in an irritated tone. She opened the door. Just before stepping out, her back still turned to him, she calmly said, "Tala's not the one I love."

With that, she walked out, leaving a very confused Kai. _What? Does that mean she... likes me._ Kai's heart began to pound harder all over again. He bit his lip. _She loves me?_

* * *

Oh, yeah! I'm done. Kai was basically confused this whole chapter. And yeah, I know Tala was acting ooc, but he hangs with Mariah a lot. Reveiw and tell me what you think. 


	7. My Game, My Rules

Jashomara: Hello people! Did you miss me?

LadyJ: No, not really.

Jashomara: I was talking to the readers. -glares at Lady J-

Lady J: Whatever. Anyways my cousin, Jashomara, does not own beyblade.

* * *

In the morning. They all woke up to the sound of someone screeming. "Get up! Now!" Kai slowly opened his eyes. "Mariah..." he could only make out a pink blur. Rubbing his eyes, he stood to his feet. "What's going on?" he heard Ray ask. They watched as Tala came and unlocked the cell. "We can go?" Max asked. "Humph, you wish." Tala smirked. 

"Where are we going?" Kai asked sounding as if he was awake a long time ago."You'll see when you get there." Mariah said roughly. Kai blinked. _She is the most confusing girl ever. When she first got here she was as annoying as I don't know what, then when we went to the mall she completely ignored me, last night she sort of said she liked me, and now she's all mean. Make up your mind! And what's this? She's wearing all blue. _

"Kai, out!" Mariah shouted at him. He snapped out of his thoughts to see he was the only one in the cell. He walked out, not arguing. Mariah went back to being an emotionless android. Kai sighed inwardly. Tala directed them out of the door.

It felt like they had been walking for hours. The whole place seemed like a giant maze. And every corner they turn everything looked the same. "Are we going the right way?" Tyson asked. "I'm getting hungry." he had been saying the same thing for what felt like forever. Mariah stopped walking. Tala stopped too. "What are you doing?" he asked. She turned to Tyson.

"Tyson, if you say that one more time,I will yank your stomach out so slowlythat you won't die until the last piece of it is pulled out." she said in a low, yet very threating tone. It wasscary. Tyson gulped. The pinkette turned around and started walking. Tala smirked and followed her. Mariah stoppedto a door at the end of the hall. "Here." she opened the door.

This room was dark, pitch black. "Ou, Tyson that's called my foot." they heard Ray say. "Well, I can't see." he walked a little further til he bumped into something hard. Tala switched the lights on. Tyson looked up to see a big nose. "Ah..." he backed up to see that it was none other than Boris. He had a stern look on his face. "Welcome boy."

Mariah looked down. _Still don't like his voice. _"Why did you kidnap us?" Ray asked. "Well, you and the rest were a mistake, only Kai was supose to come." They all looked at Kai. "Why do you need him?" Tyson pointed to Kai. "For out Beyblading team, why else?"

"I told you Boris, I'm joining the Demolition Boys ever again!" Kai told him. "Oh, but you won't be joining the Demolition Boys." Mariah decided to jump into the conversation. "The Black Wolves is the team you will be joining. I picked the name out my self." she smirked. "You'd think it would be something like the pink bunnies and Mariah could be Captin Pink Furball." Kai insulted. The rest of his team laughed.

Tala stepped two steps away from Mariah. Her smirk became a frown. Walking over to him she pushed up her sleeves. Boris watched in amusment. She grabbed Kai by the shirt and slammed against the wall. "You keep making comments like that you're going to have a very bad time on our team." Kai looked at her strangely. How did she get so strong?

Mariah kept him in that position for a few minutes, just glaring. Before she let him go she crushed him against the wall. Flipping some of her hair over her shoulder she said, "Fear the pink." then she walked back to Tala. Kai straightened his shirt. "So Kai will you join our team?"

"Yeah, right!" Boris frowned. "O.k. we'll see how you feel about that tomarrow." Kai smirked, "I'll feel the same way. I'll never join you and your evil team, you only take advantage of people!" Boris smirked. _Now is the time to put my plan into action._"Tala, please escort them to their new room. Mariah, stay behind I need to talk to you." "Yes master." they both said at the same time, but the pink haired girl really didn't like the idea of being in the same place as that mad man alone.

After they left Boris began to talk to Maraih. "Kai's not going to give up easy." he frowned. "I know, he's so suburn. I just want to rip his head off." she made an angry face. "Well, save that for after we take over the world." He turned to face her. "People say your good at mind games. Is this true?" he asked. "You heard right."

"Well, I don't care how, but I want you to get Kai to come to our side." Mariah smirked. "Already working on it." The mad man nodded. "You're dismissed." she started out the door. "Oh, and Mariah." she stopped at the door. "Don't let your crush on him get in the way." Mariah felt her heart beat faster. _How did he know?_

She straightened up, "It won't sir." "Good..." she walked out the door. Reaching the Bladebreakers new room, she took in a breath of air. Then she twisted the knob and walked in. It was actually a big step up. Red carpet, 2 queen sized beds, a bathroom, all they needed was a window. They had walked all the way from the top of the abbey to the bottom, which was underground so there's no need for a window.

The Bladebreakers were chillin' in their new beds. Tala was standing up on the wall. "Tali, Boris has a new plan and I need your help with it." Tala got off the wall, "You always need my help." he put his arm over her shoulder. Kai only felt a little jealous. They started out the door. "Oh, and don't try to escape, there're camaras everywhere." Mariah warned.

They were only a few feet from the door. "Boris wants me to play my game with Kai." Tala sighed, "you don't still have a crush on him, do you?" the red head raised an eyebrow. "Only a little, but that name he called mesure brought it down." she told him. "So, what are you going to do?" he asked. "Oo!" her sudden out burse made Tala jump. "I know a way that I can get what I want and do what Boris said."

"Your gonna make him like you, aren't you?" "Shut up, you'll ruin the surprise." she covered his mouth. Tala took her hand away. "First I'm going to play with him A LOT. Then I'll ease him over to our side." Tala folded his arms, "Can I play?" he asked. The pinkette nodded. "But, for now I have to get Kai alone." she walked back towards the room.

When they walked inside it was dead quiet. The Bladebreakers glared at them. Tala and Mariah still had an I-don't-care face expression. "Kai, come here." she commanded. Kai stood up, "Why?" he asked. "Because I said so, get here." she pointed beside her. Ray, Max, Tyson, and Tala watched to see what he was gonna do.

Mariah walked up to him and grabbed his shirt. Kai hit her hand away. "What is with you a grabbing my shirt!" he straighened it. "You just don't get it, do you?" she shook her head, "You may think your grandfather controls this joint, but you thought wrong. It's me that makes this place. If I say jump, you jump no questions asked. Now, get over here." she commanded again.

"Girl, you got some issues." the duo haired boy laughed. "You really want me to hurt you, don't you?" she shook her head 'yes'. She pulled out a gun. "Walk!" she commanded. Kai just stood there, "Be a good girl and put the gun down Mariah. We both know you're not going to use it." he smirked.

BANG! Strands of Kai's hair fell to the floor. "Dang! I missed. Hold on." she adjusted the gun."I am getting real sick of you." she walked up to him and put the gun to his head. "Wait what are you doing?" Kai backed up. "Oh, I was about to shoot you." she said simply. "Tala, is she serious?" Kai asked.

"You remember how it use to be me, Bryan, Spencer, and Ian on the team. Aren't you wondering what happened to Ian?" Kai thought, "You know what how about I just follow you out this door?" Kai asked Mariah. "I knew you'd see it my way."

They walked out the door. "Were you actually gonna shoot me?" he asked walking down the hall. "You'll find out the next time you cross me." she said without looking at him. "So, how did a girl like you get stuck in a place like this?" he asked. She looked at him. "Tala's my bestfriend."

"Oh." Kai began to think, _Should I ask her about last night, but what if she was just playing. What if I just misunderstood her? She could like me. Oh well worth_ _a try._ he took in a breath. "Hey Mariah?"she looked at him, "What?" she said harshly. "Last night, what did you mean?" he looked away from her. "What did I mean about what?" she pretended not to know.

"About who you liked. It was out of me and Tala and you said you didn't like Tala." Kai felt very uneasy talking about this. "Oh, well I don't like Tala." she said. _Man she is not making this easy. _Kai thought. "So... do you... like me?" he asked. _Hook, line, and sinker. _she thought. There was a long silence. "Well."

"Well what?" Mariah asked. "Do you?" She cocked her head to the side. "Do I what?" Kai put his hands through his hair. "Do..." Mariah held up a finger, "Hold on." Bryan was just passing. "Hey, Bry." she greeted. "Oh, hey have you seen Tala?" he asked. "In the Bladebreakers room." He started walking again, "What are you doing with Kai?" Mariah shrugged. "Walking aimlessly around the abbey like idiots." she answered.

"Oh, bye." he waved. "Wait! So your telling me we're not going anywhere!" Kai yelled. "No, I was telling Bry." she simply said. Kai rolled his eyes. "So we're not going anywhere?" he asked. "What? You don't want to walk with me?" she asked putting on the 'poor helpless kitten' face. "Well, why did you make me come with you?" he asked. "I needed someone to annoy -cough- I mean talk to." Kai looked at her strangely.

"Why am I always your victom!" he yelled. "Becaaaaause, Ty's fat, I hate Ravy, and Maxi is always sugar high. Oh, and Tali wanted to have fun with them." Kai couldn't take this anymore, he had to know! "Do I have a nick name?" a slight blush came to his face. Mariah smiled. "Of course you do." she walked ahead of him. "Kitten."

Kai screwed his face, "That sounds nothing like my name!" Mariah shrugged, "It begin with a K. And plus your cute like a kitten." Kai blushed. She grabbed his hand and pulled him in some room. "Now, where are we?" Mariah turned on the light. The whole room was all light blue and it looked fit for a princess. "Here's my room." Kai looked at her. "Why are we in your room."

"Sit." she pointed to her bed. Kai reluctently sat on the bed. "Roll over." Kai looked at her weird. "You're not serious." Mariah shook her head yeah. "You're starting to annoy me again. I am not rolling over." "You want me to teach you to play dead?" she threatened. "You can't be serious!" Kai stood up. "Did I tell you to stand?" Kai sat back down. "O.k. stand." Kai rolled his eyes and stood up.

"Close your eyes." she smiled. "What are you going to do?" "Close them!" she growled. Kai closed his eyes. Then she walked foward and...

* * *

Wow that was long! I just had to get that part out of the way. Trust me the next chapter is going to be so much better. I'm getting closer to the end! Later! 


	8. Loves in the air

Jashomara: I really don't have anything to say, but thank you guys for reveiwing! I still love you!

Lady J: OMG, stop being so emotional.

Jashomara: Sorry, anyways, I don't own Beyblade. If I did Kai and Mariah would be together and Tala would be Mariah's bestfriend.

* * *

"Close your eyes." she smiled. "What are you going to do?" "Close them!" she growled. Kai closed his eyes. She walked foward and then the door opened. Mariah stepped away from Kai and he opened his eyes. "Hey Tali." Mariah put her hands behind her back. "What are you doing?" he asked. "Why is Kai in here?" he walked all the way in and closed the door. 

"I brought him. What are you doing here?" she demanded. "Boris said I had to watch you. So Kai, you changed your mind about joining our team?" Tala asked. Kai glared at him, Tala glared back. "Guys stop glaring! Your both my friends so you have to get along."

"Well, everything's not gonna go your way princess." Kai spat. "Is that like my nickname for you or something?" she asked. "No, you act like when you say something people are just suppose to stop what they're doing and obey you!" he was not going to roll over and play dead like the rest of those idiots. "They are. I'm the princess and you are my servants." she told him.

"You are so full of yourself." he got up. "I'm not joining your team. You've waist you time kidnapping me." walking to the door he heard Mariah say, "O.k. go." she sniffed. "But, let me just tell you this. If you don't join my family dies. Voltaire had a bomb planted under my village. He lied, Kai. He said he would let my family go, but he lied." tears came to her eyes.

"That's not my problem." he said over his shoulder. He walked out of the door. "Kai!" she yelled, crying. "What! You expect me to help you after you threatened to blow my head off?" Mariah shook her head, "I wasn't going to do it! What makes you think I would have killed the one person that can save my family!" she screamed at him.

"So, in that case, I should be the one ordering you around." Mariah's eyes widened. Tala glared at him, "You won't." Kai smirked. "Mariah, get here!" Tala watched as she stood to her feet. "No! Mariah stay right there!" the red head wanted to punch him so bad. "You can't do this!"Kai raised an eyebrow. "Can't I?" Mariah walked past Tala. "Rai?" she looked away from him. "I have to." she looked back at him.

"You think it's funny to play with people?" Kai asked. "Is that how you get your kicks." she looked down. "I'm sorry." she said sadly. "Oh, now you're sorry when the tables turn. Your the victom."

The rest of that day he made Mariah do stuff for him. He played with her. And was having the time of his life... at first. Mariah had just brought him something to eat. "Anything else... Master Kai?" she didn't quite like Kai any more. He was being mean. "No you can take a break."

The Bladebreaker sat and watched as he ordered her around. They didn't say a thing. "Hey, Mariah! Go get me something!" Tyson said. She looked up at him and glared. "Whoa, never mind." Kai wasn't having fun anymore. _This is wrong. What am I doing? Now she'll never like me. What was I thinking?_ he finally came to his sences. "Um... Mariah?" he asked. "What?" she said with her back turn to him. She was sitting on the edge of his bed.

"You can leave now." he said feeling bad. "Are you going to join the team?" she asked. "No, he's not joining your team!" Max spoke up. "Kai's our captin!" Tyson joined. "Shut up no one asked you!" she gritted her teeth. "Oh, yeah I forgot about that part." Mariah looked back at him, "You're not joining?" she asked. "I have to think."

Mariah growled and walked out the door. Tala was leaning against the wall. "I don't even know why you did that." he said. "I have no family and I'm just fine." she looked at him. "What? I don't." he shrugged. Mariah yawned, "I'm sleepy." Tala was happy to walk her back to her room.

That night Kai couldn't sleep well. He felt terrible about how he treated Mariah. Sighing, he sat up. He swung his legs over to the side of the bed and got out. Wondering down the halls of the abbey, he thought about what he was gonna say. _Um... Mariah sorry I turned you into my slave today. Just couldn't get to sleep before I told you that._ he shook his head,_No that's stupid_.

_Oh, hey Mariah sorry I woke you up, but I just wanted to say sorry about today_. he squinted. _Almost. Hey,um... sorry about today and all. I was being a jerk._ he shook his head, yes. _That'll work_. It was then that he realized that he was to her room. It stuck out like a red dot in a sea of white, except her door was pink in a whole bunch of gray ones.

He took a deep breath, then knocked on the door. The door knob began to twist. Tala was standing there. "What?" he asked harshly. All of a sudden Kai felt stupid for coming there. "Is Mariah in there?" he asked. "Why do you want to know?" the red head was not making this easy. A low, "Tali..." came from behind the pale teen.

Tala looked back. "Mariah you're suppose to be sleeping." he told her. She got infront of him. "Sorry." by the sound of her voice Kai could tell she had been crying. "Rai..." Tala put his hand on her shoulder. "Tali go sit down." he sighed and walked to the bed where he layed down. She walked out the door and closed it.

"Well what did you want to say?" she asked nicely. Kai rubbed his arm. "I'm... sorry about... earlier. I don't know what came over me." he appologized. "You came to my room at three in the morning to tell me that." she said dryly. Kai nodded slightly. She ran up and hugged him,"You're so nice." she said still holding on to him looking up. They stayed like that for a few minutes.

The space between them became smaller and smaller until their lips met in a long, passionate kiss. "Ahem." Tala was standing at the door smiling. The two, reluctently, broke apart. "You know there's camaras out here right?" Tala reminded. Mariah glared playfully at him. "Um... I... have to go now." Kai said, his cheeks burning from the kiss. He ran down the hall.

"If you wanted to be alone all you had to do was ask." Tala teased. "Shut up, Tali." she pushed him in the room, shuting the door."You kissed Kai." he said. "How come I don't get a kiss." he asked sadly. "Wait! How come he gets a kiss after making you do all that work. I've been nice to you and everything, and I still never got a kiss." he sat on the bed pouting.

Mariah just looked at him. "You're jealous." she poked him in the side. "Ou." she smiled at him. "I'm sleepy again. Night Tali." she climbed into her bed and fell asleep quickly. Tala slepped beside her. (A/N: don't think they did anything perverted, cause they didn't. They're just extremely close friends. That is all. I know I think weird.)

* * *

In the morning. They all stood in Voltaire's office waiting for someone to talk. Voltaire sat at his desk with his legs crossed, Boris stood next to him. "So, Kai have you made your decision?" the purple haired man asked. Kai glanced at Mariah then nodded. Eveyone waited for his answer. It was so quiet you could hear the air in the airvent. Kai looked back at Mariah, then at his grandfather, then at Ray. 

"I'm... joining the Black Wolves." "What!" Tyson exploded. "How could you do this! You trader!" he pointed. Kai turned to the loud mouth. "Tyson... shut up." he said simply. It was Max's turn to talk, "Kai, I was expecting nothing else from you! You've already left us for them once!" Kai smirked, "You guys don't understand. If you knew all the facts, you would know I was doing the right thing." he sat down in a chair close to Voltaires desk.

"The right thing? Kai we had you first!" Tyson protested. "Actually, Voltaire had Kai first, because if there was no him there would be no Kai. He was here before he went to ya'll team. I mean he's Voltaire's grandson. You can separate grandfather and grandson." Mariah spoke. Then she thought about something, _Wait a second! If me and Kai get married, I'm gonna be related to him! No..._she shivered at the thought.

"I don't care if Voltaire was his father! He was on our team first! Ray say something here." Tyson prompted him. "Um... I don't know what to say."Tyson and Max stared at him. "It's his decision." Ray looked away. Mariah stood up and said, "See Ravy gets it, why don't you?" her smile widened.

"We're still gonna beat you in the championship." Ray folded his arms. "Man, first you're all nice and stuff, then you have to say something wrong." Mariah walked up to Ray. "We, are going to win the championship. After all we do have the best player in the world." Tyson was quick to answer to that. "No, I'm the world champ! I beat Kai in the last championship, he's not the best, I am!"

"Who said I was talking about Kai?" she put her hands on her hips."Well who could be better than me!" Tyson asked proudly. "The person you're talking to." Mariah stepped to him. Tyson laughed. "Mariah we faced your team in the Asian Tournament and won. Ray beat you." he reminded her.

"O.k. then. I guess since you're the best you wouldn't mind battling me?" the floor slowly opened and a beydish appeared. "This will be easy." Tyson adjusted his blade on the lauched. (A/N: I won't blame you if you didn't read the battle. I think they're boring too.)

"3...2...1! LET IT RIP!" Max shouted. Mariah's blade was different. It was all black with pink outline. "Black Galux!" she shouted. "Black Galux!" Kai and the Bladebreakers shouted in unison. "Yeah, you like it?" she asked. "So your new blade won't make the battle any different! Dragoon! Storm Attack!" a huge gust of wind rose from the beydish.

Mariah laughed again. "That's weak." her beyblade stood still through the storm. "Let's show him how it's done Galux. Fire Arrow Attack!" Everyone was shocked. "Hey, that's my attack!" Kai shouted. "I know, but it looks so much cuter when I do it." before they knew it, Tyson's blade was out and it had stopped spinning.

"Now who's the world champ?" Mariah smiled at him. "Speaking of Black Galux, Kai are you ready to take possession of Black Dranzer?" Voltaire stood. "I told you. I'm never using it again!" Voltaire looked at Mariah. "Kai you have to because if you don't you can't be on the team." she said simply. "I'm not using it!" Kai said stuburnly. "You'd make Black Galux happy, she hasn't been able to see her boyfriend in a long time."she made an excuse. Everybody sweatdropped.

"Seriously! They even have a baby bit breast, Little Dralux." she took a mini beyblade out of her pocket and held it up to Kai. They all fell down, anime style. "When did you make that!" Boris shouted. "It's not a that! Little Dralux, and I didn't make it, Black Dranzer and Black Galux did." she made an innocent face. "Isn't it cute." she look down at the blade.

Kai was confused, "Uh... Mariah, how do a bird and a mountain cat... nevermind." Mariah just looked up at his as if she didn't have a clue what he was talking about. "I gotta arrange their wedding. I don't know if it's going to be red and black or pink and black. I'll asked Black Dranzer." then she whispered, "Don't tell Black Galux, but she don't have good taste."

"Now that's what I call being bestfriends with your bit beast." Ray said dryly. The pink haired girl just went on and on about the wedding. They wanted to tell her to stop talking because they were just bit beast and couldn't have children, but they just didn't know how to tell her. "She your bestfriend." Kai told the silent red head who seemed to be thinking about something very serious.

"What?" he asked. "Do you even know what's going on?" Kai asked him. Tala looked at Mariah. "Rai Rai, their just bit beasts." he told her. "Bit beasts have feelings too."

"Rai Rai, seriously." Voltaire stood to his feet, "I've been meaning to ask you two something-" "Sh..." Mariah shushed him. "What?" "Sh... do you guys hear sirens?" Ray nodded, "I do." then s voice in a microphone could be heard. "We've got the place surounded come out with your hands up!"

* * *

Yay, one more chapter people. The action is in the next one. It will be intense, so if you can't take it, don't read. Oh, and REVEIW IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE! 


	9. Waiting For You

**Final Chapter! **I've been waiting for this day and I'm pretty sure you have been too. It's been really fun writing this. Thanks to the reviewers! Now let's go!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.

* * *

"I've been meaning to ask you two something-" "Sh..." Mariah shushed Voltaire. "What?" "Sh... do you guys hear sirens?" Ray nodded, "I do." thena voice in a microphone could be heard. "We've got the place surrounded come out with your hands up!" They all looked at eachother. "Voltaire Hawatari we know your in there!" Voltaire stood shocked. "How did they find us!" he looked to Boris. 

"I don't know sir. Tala, hit the self-destruct button!" he ordered. Tala took a picture off the wall behind him. There was a small red button that said self-destruct. He pushed it, following orders. Voltaire and Boris made a break for it, the rest followed them. The place was coming down already. Many Biovolt students had already made their escape. The gang had been running straight for a while until Boris and Voltaire turned a corner.

Mariah and Tala ran their way too. "You guys, the exit is this way!" Kai yelled. Mariah stopped, noticing that Kai wasn't beside her anymore. Tala stopped running too. "The escape tunnel is this way!" Tyson, Max, and Ray were already halfway down the hall that Kai told them to go down. "Mariah, come with me! You don't belong in Biovolt!" she wanted to go with Kai, but she couldn't. "My family!" she shouted.

"Mariah, you don't even know if they're still alive!" she gasped. "Kai! Are you coming?" they heard Tyson yell from down the hallway. The place was close to collapsing. The walls shook making crack, brick fell from the ceiling."Come on Mariah." Tala pulled her arm. "Kai come with me! You said you joined us!" tears dwelled in her eyes. Kai looked at the disintegrating place. "Mariah, I can't come with you!" he looked away from her.

"But, you can't save your family dead! Come with me and I'll help you get them back!" Mariah let the tears in her eyes fall. "Mariah, neither of us are going to live if we don't get out of here." Tala told her. "Then go without me! I'm not leaving without Kai!" she yelled at him. "I will never leave you." he told her strongly. A huge part of the ceiling broke and almost fell on Mariah, but Tala pushed her out of the way his leg getting caught under the brick. "Tala!" she cried, trying to pull him out. He gritted his teeth, trying not to cry out.

She couldn't get him out alone. Soon, Kai was at her side helping her push the rock off of him. The red head could no longer use his right leg. "So, are you coming?" Mariah smiled at Kai. He frowned and turned away from her. "I can't." He started to run down the hall. Mariah frowned as well. "Good bye." she helped Tala to the escape tunnel, hoping that Kai would be o.k. "I love you, Kai." she whispered, taking one last look at the place before climbing into a hole further underground.

Kai stood outside, watching as the ground the abbey was under crumbled. He looked to the ground. "I love you, Mariah." out of all the time he spent with her, only now did he feel the need to tell her that. He wanted to go with her, but there was no way he could return to Biovolt. Choking back a few tears, he heard his teammates call his name. "Are you alright?" Max asked him. Kai shook his head no and started to walk away. "Kai!" he heard Tyson call after him. "Leave him, Tyson." Ray held him back, knowing how hurt Kai must be.

He ran to a park and sat on a bench. Letting the tears escape his eyes, he admitted to himself that he did love Mariah. _It to late now, she's gone._ He swallowed, burring his head into his hands._ I'm an idiot! How could I have let her go!_ with each tear that fell he felt more and more guilty. Like he should have dragged her if he had to, not leave her._ I love you, Mariah._ he said again hoping she would hear him and come running, but no such luck. She was still gone, he was still alone, and he still didn't know how she felt about him. He could hear the ambulance and police cars all the way from where the abbey once stood underground. "Why did I let her go?"

* * *

The Bladebreakers, minus Kai, sat in Mr. Dickingson's office. They all were devastated by what happened. "Boys I am sorry about what happened to Mariah." Mr.D apologized. It had been 2 days since the whole thing had happened. They hadn't seen Mariah nor Kai since. The smell of their hot chocolate was fresh in the was a place they couldn't wait to leave, and were going to if they ever find Kai. 

A hooded figure roamed Russia. His red-brown eyes empty. He was empty... People and cars pasted him, the world kept spinning whether he wanted it to or not, but his world could not be found. It's name was Mariah. He hadn't slepped since that day, he hadn't eaten either, just wondered around the streets of Moscow...

He really had nothing to live for. Blading wasn't even close to where Mariah stood in his mind. If only this was a bad dream. Many times had he pinched himself hoping he would wake up and be able to yell at Mariah for wearing his clothes or messing with his CD collection, that didn't happen. He remembered when she first showed up at their door, he wanted nothing to do with her. Now, he wants everything to do with her. He was in love, plain and simple.

Walking into the door of a building, he noticed people staring. Maybe it was the hooded cloak. He took the hood off. People still stared. Walking to Mr. Dickingson's office, he prepared for thousands of questions. Slowly opening the door, he could see the rest of his team sitting in chairs across from him. Kai fully opened the door, for the rest to see him. "Kai..." Ray gasped. Tyson and Max were also shocked, but said nothing.

"Well, Kai it's nice to see you again." Mr. D greeted. Kai shut the door and stood by it, without a word. "Are you ready to go back to Japan." he knew this was coming. They had to go back, but this lessens the chance of him seeing Mariah again. He slowly nodded.

"Your plane will arrive tomorrow. Please try to get a good night sleep, boys. There is a room ready for you in a hotel down town." the elderly man announced. This would probably be the last chance Kai would have of meeting Mariah. He knew that and he believe with all his heart that she would come to the hotel and tell him that she had left Biovolt and wanted to be on the good side.

* * *

12: 03 A.M. 

The gang sat on their bed not talking, not even Tyson, which was a surprise. Kai would have made a joke about it, but wasn't feeling up to it. _Mariah, please. Come back to me_. It had occurred to him a few minutes ago that she had no idea where he was, which lowered his chances.

He kept staring at the door, wishing that she would walk through it at any second. The doorknob began to twist. All eyes were on the door. It opened revealing Mr.D. They all sighed. He had a disappointed look on his face. "I'm sorry boy, but for some reason the plane is leaving tonight." Kai's head shot up. "What?" that's it he's crushed. _No way she's coming now._ "I'm sorry, Kai." Mr. D apologised again. The blue haired boy felt sad enough to cry... again.

They all got their stuff and walked to the limo that was taking them to the airport. Kai was the last to get in. Look, around one last time before they left. _Who knows, maybe she's at the airport waiting._ he tried to give himself a little hope. The airport was crowded, people were running everywhere. It wasn't a gotta-get-to-my-plane kind of run it was a gotta-live run. Screams could be heard everywhere. Mr. D and the boys knew something was up, but continued to walk. There in the middle of the airport stood Boris and Voltaire. Never before has Kai been so happy to see his grandfather, and right now, to tell you the truth, he still wasn't happy. That was as close to happy he was gonna get.

He looked around for something pink. His grandfather was yelling into a voice projector. "Come out Kai! We know you're here!"Kai glared at his grandfather even though he wasn't looking. The crowd had begun to clear and Voltaire could see Kai now. He dropped the microphone phone. "Hello Kai." he said in his high and mighty voice. Kai folded his arms. "Grandfather." he spat. "Kai it would seem that you took wrong turn when we escaped."

"No, I didn't. I came back to my real team." Voltaire smirked. "But, you joined us." he spoke in a creepy voice. Kai looked around and wondered where the heck were the police. Then he saw them. Biovolt students with machine guns all around. The crowd was to thick before and many students are short, that would explain why he didn't see them. Voltaire was confused by his grandson's silence. Still looking around, Kai managed to find nothing pink. That's when Voltaire figured it out.

"She's not here." Kai snapped his head toward his grandfather. "Who?" he asked pretending to have no idea what he was talking about. "Don't play dumb. Your wondering if Mariah is here. She's not." Kai tried to hide his shocked expression. "She told me tell you that she hated you and for all she care you can kiss her ass. Then she thought and said, and I quote, 'Nevermind he's to unworthy to kiss mine so tell him to go kiss a horse's.' unquote." Votaire said dryly. Kai had to admit, that did sound like something Mariah would say. He must have been telling the truth, Tala wasn't there either. He look away from his grandfather.

"I don't care if she's here or not! I'm not joining you!" the mad man smirked. "We're not asking this time." Soon, they heard a 'click click' sound. The boys had the gun facing Kai. "Let's go!" Voltaire ordered. "No!" he shouted back. "If Mariah hates me... there's no reason to live." It was very quiet. "You're evil, you know that. I'm ashamed to have the same blood as you. I don't know why these boys worship you so. You raised me and look how I turned out. A loner, never playing by the rules. Now, look at the situation. Over 50 guns being pointed at me because I choose not to join you." Kai laughed. "And we're related. Think about how fast he would kill one of you guys." he looked at the boys.

Some looked thoughtful, some stayed emotionless.Voltaire turned his back on Kai, "This is foolishness. Shoot him." he ordered. He and Boris walked far away. None of the boys moved. "Did you not hear me! I said shoot him!" he shouted. Ray, Max, Tyson, and Mr. D were far away from the seen. They were at the entrance. The police outside had long been noticed by them.Voltaire looked to Bryan who was standing on the side of Kai a few feet away. "Bryan, kill him." he had faith in one of his best students. Bryan looked at Kai and thought about his words.

He lifted the gun to eye level and aimed at Kai's head. The phoenix stood his ground. The lavender haired boy put his finger on the triger. He took a breath."Do it!" Then Bang!

The end!

(Readers run after Jashomara with fire and pitch forks) I'm just kidding! Go down!

* * *

The lavender haired boy put his finger on the triger. He took a breath."Do it!" Then Bang! "Ah!" Everyone stared at the sight. The male fell to the ground. It was dead silent. Then other boys dropped their guns and started to cheer. 

Kai opened his eyes. He felt no pain was he dead? Looking around, he saw his grandfather lying on the ground. That's when he found out what happened. Bryan must have shot his grandfather instead! Kai breathed out in relief. The police had just ran into the place. They took Boris and Voltaire, who wasn't dead by the way, to their car. Kai walked up to the window and smirked at his grandfather. "You lose."

Voltaire gave a small laugh, "The girl still never wants to see you. I'm afraid it is you that loses." Kai watched in half anger half joy as the police car drove away. His friends ran up to him and hugged him. "Kai we're so glad your o.k.!" Tyson shouted. Kai could only give them a half smile. "Well, boys come on. I think you deserve a good nights rest in your own home." Mr. Dickingson smiled at them.Ray, Max, and Tyson boarded the plane, Kai decided to be last.

Looking around one last time, he walked up the steps. The airport was empty really, if you didn't count the police. They did have a few people on their plane, surprisingly. Ray and Max sat beside eachother and Tyson sat beside a plate of food the flight attendant brought him. First class, first servered. Kai sat alone staring out of his window. "Please fassen your seatbelts, we are about to take flight." the lady said over the intercom. (A/N: I have never rode a plane, so I don't know what the people say. I something like that, isn't it?)

Kai looked down at his lap. The plane had alread flown off the runway. All there was, was sea. Kai was pretty sure Mariah wasn't in there. "Good bye, Mariah." he said sadly.

"Good bye, Kai." came a voice. Kai looked around. _O.k. now I'm hearing her voice, I'm gonna need counceling after this_.Then he felt someone sit beside him. _Tyson._ was his first thought, until he looked over. His eyes widened in shock. "Mariah!" he smiled at her. "Did you miss me?" she asked him. "You don't even know." he said in a low tone. Smiling, she tilted her head to the side and stared into his eyes. Slowly the space between them got smaller until there was none left.

They kissed for about 1 whole minute. Then an annoying voice came, "Yeah, Mariah's been waiting to do that." They came apart. Mariah stared at the back of the seat in front of her. "Shut up, Tala!" she yelled at the red head, who was in the seat behind her. "Tala's here?" Mariah nodded. "Like I would go anywhere without my Tali." she smiled. "Anyways! You better be glad I saved your butt. What are you stupid? Just standing in front of Bryan, waiting to be shot!" Kai frowned.

"What are you talking about, you weren't even there." Mariah nodded. "Yes, I was. You just couldn't see me. I was way on the other side of you holding a big sign that said 'Shoot Voltaire or I'll kill you'!" the two toned haired boy sat back, "I don't believe you!" he looked away from her. "I did. Maybe I should have let Bryan kill you!" she yelled at him. "You know your starting to get annoying already. Go back there and annoy Tala." he closed his eyes. "Humph, your diary said I looked cute when I was being annoying it said you loved me for that." she smiled. "You little pink furball give me my diary!" _It's true, I won't deny it I love the new her and Iwouldn't change a thing._

* * *

Jahomara: And there you have it readers. I'm finished! I hope you enjoyed it! 

Mariah: I had fun in this story.

Kai: Yeah, you weren't the having 50 guns pointed at you.

Mariah: But, you were so cute being an idiot, standing there. I feel loved. -hugs Kai-

Kai: Now, can I ave my diary back?

Mariah: -Smiles, then runs away-

Kai: Hey!

Lady J and Jashomara: Bye!


End file.
